Just One Night
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: What if Spike had been in love with another slayer? Part of the What of Collection.
1. He's Baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Disclaimer: Nope, sadly characters and places from BtVS and AtS don't belong to me. They all belong to that god, Joss Whedon.  
  
Spoilers: This takes place right after Dopplegangland when Faith was still pretending to be good. Lover's Walk NEVER happened.  
  
Notes: Spike was never in love with Dru. She was like a sister to him, and he just wanted to take care of her in season 2. Faith NEVER had a thing for Angel.  
  
Karma: Yes, once again I am trying out a new odd relationship combination. You've seen Spike/Willow, Spike/ Dru, Spike/Darla, and Spike/Amy. Now behold Spike/Faith! In my fics he just gets around, doesn't he? Soon I'm gonna run outta females to pair him with... O well.... There's always Spike/Xander... Anyways, on with the story! :)  
  
*****  
  
Faith lay on her bed in the cheap motel room waiting for Buffy to meet her here for patrol. 'How much longer will I have to live like this? I've almost been here a year now. And nothing's changed. He hasn't come for me yet. I wonder if he ever will. It was just a one-time thing, right? That's what we always said. But it always turned out to be more than just a one-night thing. It was more like a two-year thing. But it's all in the past. I'll never see him again. But every time I tell myself that he just mysteriously happens to come back. It's like he can read my mind or something. I just hope that I can see him soon. I hate how weak he makes me feel. Even before I became the slayer. He always made me feel weak. That's it. Enough thinking about him. I'm going home. If Buffy really needed help patrolling she would have come to get me by now.'  
  
*****  
  
Faith was walking in front of a crypt when she felt someone watching her. "If you're out there, come on out!" She yelled into the night. Suddenly a body ran at her and she was pushed into the wall of the crypt. "What the hell do you think you're doing..." she trailed off looking at the vampire in front of her.  
  
He didn't say a word. He captured her lips with his own. Faith opened her mouth in surprise, allowing the vampire to slip his tongue into her mouth. Faith moaned as his hands began to roam over her body. She pushed him away. He smirked at her. "Where the hell, have you been, Spike?" She yelled at him.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy lazily walked through the cemetery. "Come on out vampires." She muttered. It had been a slow night. She had only staked one vampire. 'Something bad is coming. The only time that there are no vampires out is when something or someone bigger and badder is in town. And I don't like the feeling I'm getting.'  
  
Buffy turned the corner of a crypt in time to see a very familiar duster slip behind a crypt. "Spike." She groaned. "You never stay gone, do you?" She ran where he went in time to see Faith push Spike off of her.  
  
"Going for your third slayer Spike?" Buffy asked. Faith paled. "Hey, B, I got this one, don't worry." She said hoping Buffy would get the hint and leave.  
  
"No, Faith. He's dangerous."  
  
"That I am, pet. Too dangerous for even you to kill, eh Slutty?" Spike smirked at the blonde slayer.  
  
Faith wanted to laugh at the look on Buffy's face when he said that. 'No Faith' she told herself. 'He's a vampire. But then again... He's my vampire.'  
  
Buffy started to lunge at Spike, but he stepped out of her way and grabbed Faith by the neck. "Sorry, baby." He whispered into her ear. "Just play along." Faith nodded.  
  
"Getting' slow in your old age, ain't ya Buffy?" Spike drawled. "You really want to save the new slayer? Come and get her." Before Buffy could register what happen, a thick haze filled the cemetery, momentarily blinding Buffy. When she reopened her eyes, Faith and Spike were gone. "Damn it. Wesley and Giles are so gonna kill me. I lost a psycho killer to an even worse one. I am so dead."  
  
*****  
  
Faith led Spike up the stairs to her new apartment. She began to look for her key when she felt Spike's hands slip around her waist.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing?" She asked, stopping when she felt his hand slip into the pocket of her tight leather pants. "Oh." She breathed. She could feel Spike smirking behind her when he pulled out her key.  
  
"Was this what you were looking for, pet?"  
  
Faith blushed and took it out of his hands. She opened the door and walked inside. "Faith, forgettin' something here, pet?" Spike asked standing at the doorway.  
  
"Sorry. Come on in, Spike." Faith ushered the vampire in.  
  
He looked around in awe. "Looks like you've been doing pretty good for yourself around here, pet."  
  
Faith nodded. "Been working for the Mayor. He pays pretty good."  
  
"Didn't picture you working for one of the good guys." "He's not. I just kill who ever he tells me to."  
  
Spike smiled. "Now that sounds like my Faith." He said stalking over to her. When he reached her, Faith pulled Spike into a searing kiss. "Just one night, pet." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Yeah... right..." she muttered under her breath, causing Spike to laugh. They both knew very well that with them, it was never just one night.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy paced the length of the library in front of Giles and Wesley. "And this weird smoke filled the cemetery and they were gone." Buffy finished telling the watcher and her ex-watcher the story.  
  
"Buffy, Spike took Faith." Giles clarified. She nodded.  
  
"Why would he want her alive? Normally he would have gone for the kill, wouldn't he?" Wesley mused.  
  
"I don't know." Buffy admitted sitting down.  
  
"I do." Angel said coming into the library. "Faith isn't who you think she is. I knew she seemed familiar when I first met her, but I didn't realize who she was until just a few minutes. Spike's back in town."  
  
"I know." Buffy stood up to face Angel. "I just ran into him in the cemetery. He took Faith."  
  
Angel groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "Great. They're back together." He took Buffy's empty seat at the table.  
  
"What?" Buffy and the watchers asked in union.  
  
"I heard Spike and Dru talking in the mansion a lot. They kept talking about a slayer. Honestly, I thought they were just talking about you, Buffy."  
  
Buffy nodded, and sat opposite of Angel to listen to the story.  
  
"What were they saying?" Giles asked.  
  
"The kept talking about New York. Some murderer. Dru kept saying she had power, and that Miss Edith wanted Spike to have her. Spike always shrugged but never said anything. But at nights I could hear Spike talking to someone on his cell phone."  
  
"Spike has a cell phone?" Buffy asked laughing.  
  
"How is that funny?" Wesley asked confused.  
  
"Nothing. It's just. Mr. I'm-stuck-in-the-eighties has a cell phone." Buffy clarified. Giles just shook his head.  
  
"Buffy, although you find that amusing, I'm certain Angel had a deeper point to the story than that. I'm I correct?" Giles asked trying to put the conversation back on topic.  
  
Angel nodded and continued. "He was acting a lot different than when he was first with Drusilla. When they were together in the eighteen hundreds she was his everything. But last year it was as though Spike didn't really care too much about Dru. Like his head was somewhere else. It was strange for Spike to be acting like that. But one night when I was eavesdropping on him-"  
  
"You eavesdrop?" Buffy cut in obviously shocked.  
  
"I heard him call her slayer." Angel continued, ignoring Buffy's comment.  
  
"You're saying that Faith could possibly be Spike's" Wesley stopped not sure of a word to use.  
  
"Spike's new lover?" Buffy helpfully interjected.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm saying." Angel said standing up. "With them together. Who knows how much damage they can help the mayor cause."  
  
"Spike couldn't be here to help the mayor. Could he?" Buffy asked Giles and Wesley.  
  
"I don't know, Buffy. I just don't know." Giles said taking off his glasses.  
  
"I knew something bad was going to happen." Buffy whined.  
  
"But what?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Angel, do you know if-" Giles began to ask, but when he put his glasses back on, Angel was gone. "Xander's right. We do need to get Angel a little bell."  
  
*****  
  
So? What do you think? Review please and tell me your thoughts.  
  
***** 


	2. Phase One

Mayor Wilkins III looked at the couple standing before him. There was his slayer who he looked at as his daughter. Then he looked at the vampire she was leaning into letting his arms drape loosely around her waist.  
  
"Finally we meet, Spike. I loved the shanigans you caused last year. They were just so much fun. Faith has been telling me a lot about you. Honestly we were expecting you last week." Wilkins said smiling at the couple.  
  
Spike shrugged. "I got caught up in Brazil."  
  
Faith snuggled further into his embrace. "Isn't he wonderful, Sugar Daddy?" She asked Wilkins.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow at the mayor who shook his head. "Faith. How many times have I asked you not to call me that, I'm a family man." He turned his attention to Spike. "You better not hurt, my Faith here." He looked down at his schedule. "Now, what do you say about running an errand for me?" He asked.  
  
Faith smiled. "What kind of errand?"  
  
*****  
  
Buffy paced the length of the library. "Buffy, stop that. You're making me dizzy." Giles took off his glasses and polished them. "Sorry." She stopped. "I just have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen."  
  
Just then Xander and Willow ran into the library dragging an unconscious Cordelia with them. "I really have to learn to not say that." Buffy rushed to their side and helped move Cordelia into a chair. "What happened?" Wesley asked rushing out of Giles' office.  
  
"I don't know. We found her at her car. She was beat up like this when we got there." Xander explained frantically. "She's going to be okay, right?"  
  
"What's this?" Giles asked curiously as he removed the piece of paper that was clenched into Cordelia's hand.  
  
Buffy grabbed it out of Giles' hand and opened it. Her eyes traveled over the elegant writing. It read:  
  
'Slayer. The time has come. The end is near. Friends will betray you. Enemies too. Don't fight now. You won't have a chance. The only reason you survived before was your family and friends.'  
  
Buffy dropped the note. "Buffy, what did it say?" Giles asked concerned.  
  
"Who was it from?" Willow asked curiously.  
  
"Spike." She said simply, still trying to figure out the letter. Suddenly it dawned on her. "Mom!" She cried running out of the library.  
  
*****  
  
Faith entered her apartment. "Spike?" she called stepping in. The door slammed behind her. "Spike." She smiled turning around to face him. Spike side stepped her and gently pushed her into the wall. "Hello, luv. Have fun?" He asked as he began to plant kisses along Faith's neckline.  
  
"Yeah." She moaned as she felt his tongue graze her skin. "And you didn't? I didn't get to kill any one." She pouted trying to concentrate on t he conversation, but Spike was making it hard.  
  
"Sure, pet, but then I had to wait. And you know how much I hate waiting."  
  
Faith grabbed Spike's hair and pulled his face to meet hers. "And you know how much I hate it when you tease me." She said crushing her lips to his. Spike started to pull away. "If you say 'just one night.' Or 'just this once' I am so gonna stake you, Spike."  
  
"Is that so, luv?" Spike pulled away from Faith and trapped her against the wall. "You get so angry when I say that 'cause you don't want just one night. You want eternity, luv. But you're too afraid ta say anythin'." Faith pushed Spike away.  
  
"You think you're so smart, Fang Boy?"  
  
Spike smirked. "Do you think last night was the first night I was here? No. I've been watchin' you fer over a week, pet. And you know what I saw? Someone trying ta be someone they aren't. That girl you introduced ta Slutty and her friends, that's not the real you, Faith."  
  
Faith stared at Spike. "Damn. How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what? See what the others can't see? It's a gift." Spike shrugged. "You don't have ta pretend ta be that girl with me, Faith. I already know the real you."  
  
Faith smiled. "Is that so?" She wrapped her arms around Spike's neck. "Show me what you see."  
  
"As you wish, luv."  
  
*****  
  
Buffy raced up her porch and into her house. "Mom! Mom!" She called. "Mom are you home?"  
  
"Buffy, what's going on?" Joyce asked as she stepped out of the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing. I just had a bad feeling." Buffy lied as she followed her mother back into the kitchen.  
  
"You had a visitor today while you were at school."  
  
"Who?" Buffy asked as panic washed over her.  
  
"That nice boy, Spike."  
  
"Spike was here?"  
  
Joyce nodded. "He left this for you." She handed Buffy a folded piece of paper.  
  
'Failed test number one, slayer. Lesson the first; never fall for the same trick twice. That's what Angelus used to say.'  
  
Buffy dropped the note. "I gotta go to the library, mom. I'll be back for dinner."  
  
"Okay, honey, have fun." Joyce called after her daughter who grabbed the note and ran out of the kitchen.  
  
Buffy tore down the street. Suddenly she slowed to a stop. "Why would Spike take all that time to come here during the day just to tell me he was going to attack the library?" Buffy began to run back to her house. Just as she got there, the house exploded sending Buffy flying back into a parked car.  
  
"Mom!" She cried sobbing. "Mom. I'm so sorry."  
  
*****  
  
Mayor Wilkins III sat at his desk. "Phase one is over." He said into the phone. "It's time for phase two."  
  
***** 


	3. Love and Plans

**Karma: This chapter is dedicated to Burnz for reminding me that I haven't updated this story in awhile. Sorry about this chappie, tho... My computer crashed while writing it, so I may have forgotten bits while I was rewriting it...**

* * *

Faith was vaguely aware of ringing as she groggily opened her eyes. Suddenly she was very aware of a cold body pressed next to her own. She looked at the body next to her and smiled. _'Spike looks so young when he's asleep. He looks peaceful, and younger. Not too mention hot.' _She looked at him again and her eyes widened.  
  
She sat up and looked at him again. _'No. No. No. I'm thinking about him as though I'm in love with him. I'm not in love with him. We're just having fun. It's just a one-night thing. I'm not in love with him. Even though he makes me feel special, and weak when I'm not with him, and loved.' _She groaned. _'I am in love with him.' _She lay back down in the bed. _'No, this won't complicate things at all. I've always been in love with him.' _She groaned inwardly again. _'I'm a vampire slayer. I'm not supposed to have a weakness, especially not when it's another fuckin' vampire.'_  
  
Once again, Faith was aware of a ringing noise. Groggily, she climbed off of the bed and grabbed a blanket that had been carelessly thrown off the bed during the night. After stealing one last glance at Spike's sleeping form, she wrapped the blanket around her body and went into the living room to answer the phone.  
  
While Faith walked into the living room, Spike watched her under hooded eyes. He had woken up after the first time the phone rang, but when he had felt Faith's eyes on him, he decided to pretend to be asleep. He hadn't expected Faith's critique of him. Nor had he expected Faith to mutter _'I've always been in love with him.' _Spike smiled. _'She really does want eternity. We'll, I've always been love's bitch. And my girl will always get what she wants.'_

* * *

"Giles!" Willow yelled as she ran into the library. "Giles!" She called again. Willow knew Giles would be here. He and Wesley had been researching Faith and Spike's pasts when she had left. They were waiting for Buffy to return from patrol. Willow ran into Giles' office where she found him asleep at his desk. "Giles." She said frantically shaking him awake.  
  
"Willow?" He asked as he woke up. "What time is it?" He asked again. He had told Wesley to go home at about three, saying he would stay and research Faith.  
  
"Giles." She said avoiding his question. "It's about Buffy." Willow said knocking him out of his thoughts.  
  
"What happened?" He asked suddenly concerned.  
  
"Buffy's house blew up." Willow said frantically.  
  
Giles' eyes widened. "Is she alright?" He asked jumping up.  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you would know. The police reports said there was a blonde woman on the scene, but they don't know who it was. For all we know it could be Darla." Giles' raised an eyebrow at the babbling redhead. "Who it's not." She added nervously.  
  
Giles closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Willow. "I will call Wesley and have him contact the Watchers' Council to confirm whether or not another Slayer has been called. Then I will contact the hospital and police station to make sure she is not there."  
  
"What do you want me to do, Giles?" Willow asked helpfully.  
  
"Go over to Angel's and see if she is over there."  
  
Willow nodded and quickly hurried out of the library.

* * *

Faith hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom. She smiled at the sight of the still sleeping Spike. Slowly, she walked back over to the bed and threw the blanket that was on her body back onto the floor. Quickly, she crawled back onto the bed, and straddled Spike.  
  
Spike smiled as he felt Faith's body against him. As soon as she leant forward to kiss him, he opened his eyes and flipped them over.  
  
"Spike!" She cried. 'Why was he pretending to be asleep?' "What are you playing at?"  
  
Spike smiled. "Whatever you want, love, whatever you want."

* * *

Buffy slowly walked the streets of Sunnydale. She couldn't go home. She didn't have a home. Within twenty-four hours, she had found out her fellow slayer's life was a complete lie; lost a battle with Spike; lost her home; and most importantly lost her mother. Numbly she continued her blind walk down the various streets in the town. She had stopped crying hours ago. She had no tears left. She had no feelings left. She had nothing left but her blood. _'Isn't that what vampires are always after? The blood of a Slayer? Is that really what the mayor wants? The death of a slayer? I'll give him the death of a slayer, alright?'_ She kicked at a random can on the ground.  
  
"Spike, you killed some one I loved. I kill some one you love." She smiled somewhat fanatically as she began walking towards the old factory, knowing very well that if he really wanted to kill her that's the first place he would look. She had also heard somewhere that the blood of a slayer was a powerful aphrodisiac. "If Spike's gonna kill me, Faith is going to want to be there to watch him kill me. I'd love to see him try to kill me before I kill her."

* * *

Inhis office, Mayor Wilkins got the report that everything was going according to plan. He smiled. "End of phase two."

* * *

**Karma: What do you think? Ideas? Comments? Thoughts? Please send em to me. But please, no flames.**

* * *


	4. Misguided Attempts

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

**Pairing: Spike/Faith**

**Karma: No, I didn't forget about this story, I just forgot what I had planned for it. But I'm all back on track now. Thank you, to those who have stayed loyal to this story, and have sent letters bugging me about it. I love you guys.**

* * *

Daylight shone dimly above Spike as he trudged through the sewers. His mind, as usual, was on Faith. He kept thinking about her statement during the night, which made him start thinking of his plan. As soon as Buffy was dead, he was going to turn Faith. He had already planned to do this, but he hadn't planned on doing it so soon. But last night had put his mind in a whirl and he realized that if he didn't turn her now, he may not get the chance in the future. 

Without even realizing where he was going, Spike found himself in the old factory. He slowly looked around. He hadn't been here since Angelus had gotten it torched by Buffy. He smiled slightly when he saw one of Drusilla's broken dolls on the floor. He had missed Drusilla, well almost, her ramblings did begin to get to him after a while. He leaned down and picked the doll.

Suddenly he felt something whiz past him. He jerked into a fighting stance. Buffy stood not twenty feet away, a crossbow in her hands. "Hello, Spike. Miss me?" She asked completely devoid of emotion.

"Slayer." Spike growled throwing the doll back down to the ground. "Ready for death so soon?"

Buffy laughed a hollow, lifeless laugh. "No, Spike, but you are."

He quirked an eyebrow. "I'm already, dead, pet."

"But Faith's not."

His eyes widened in fear. "What did you do to her?" He growled immediately slipping into gameface.

Again, Buffy laughed her bone-chilling laugh. "You have to wait here and see." She said pointing her crossbow at him.

* * *

"Angel?" Willow cried out as she ran into the mansion. She hoped that he was here. She had looked everywhere else for him but her. The redhead wasn't sure if Angel knew about what had happened to Buffy's house, but if he had she knew that he would be worried to say the least. 

"Willow?" Angel anxiously asked as he stepped out of the shadows. "Is Buffy-"

"She's fine... I think..." Willow told him as she frowned. She wasn't sure exactly how to phrase what she wanted to say next.

The souled vampire knew there was something that Willow was trying to hold back. "Well? Have you seen her?" He didn't know what he would do if he lost Buffy too.

Willow sighed. "No, which is why we need your help. I think I might know where she is and I don't think that you're going to like it."

* * *

Faith had left the mayor's office an hour ago and was beginning to become worried. Spike was supposed to meet her at the apartment and he never showed up. Frowning, she left the apartment and began walking to the mansion. She didn't know why he'd be there but she had a feeling that that's where Spike would be.

* * *

Buffy kept the crossbow trained on Spike, not letting it stray from his heart. "What. Not gonna say anything, Spikey?" Buffy taunted. "You kill my mom. MY MOTHER! And you think you're going to get away with it?" She chuckled. "Guess again."

Spike just stared at her. Of all the ways he thought this confrontation would turn, this was not one of them. He had pictured her crying, weeping and too weak to fight him, but this psychotic version of Buffy had never even crossed his mind. He didn't care what plans Buffy had for him, but he did worry about what her plans were for his girlfriend.

"Hey, Spike, you here?" Faith called out as she walked into the factory. She smiled when she saw him, but the smile disappeared when she saw the other slayer. "B? What in the fuck do you think you're doing!" She yelled at her, completely nervous about Spike's fate.

"Getting revenge." Buffy said dully as she trained the crossbow at Faith and pulled the trigger.


	5. Oh Fu

**Disclaimers: Still don't own a thing.**

**A/N: Please do not throw stones at me for leaving you with a cliff hanger and then taking a sabbatical.**

**Distribution: Want. Take. Have.**

**Feedback: Please please please. I'll give you a cookie.**

* * *

Faith was taken completely off guard as the arrow flew across the air. She had thought for sure that Buffy's target would have been Spike. She gasped in surprise and shock as the arrow pierced her flesh. A searing pain flashed through her abdomen and she could feel a sticky wetness seeping through her shirt. A sudden woozy dizzying feeling began to wash over her. Instinctively she looked down to find the arrow sticking out of her. "Spike?" She asked before hitting the ground and giving in to the dizzying darkness. 

Buffy smiled smugly as she lowered the crossbow and smirked at Spike. As far as she was concerned, they were even. He took away someone she loved and she took away someone he loved. She turned on her heel and began to strut out of the factory.

Meanwhile, Spike's demon was in a fit of rage inside of him. No one took away what was his and got away with it. In the background, he could hear Faith's faint heartbeat, which only fired his rage. He launched himself at Buffy, his hands going tightly around her neck.

"Spike!" Angel suddenly yelled as he and Willow ran inside the factory. He winced as he smelt the overwhelming stench of Slayer blood. "Buffy?" He warily asked.

"Is fine." Spike growled as he threw Buffy into Angel instead of killing her, knocking both Angel and Willow to the ground in the process. Immediately, Spike rushed over to Faith as her heartbeat became slower and slower. He cradled his lover into his arms and fled the factory with her wanting to get her to a safe place. This hadn't been how Spike had wanted to turn her, but he now had no other choice. The irony of killing his third slayer resounded through his ears as he ran.

Back at the factory, Angel climbed to his feet and then helped Willow and Buffy to theirs. "Buffy, do you know what you just did?" He demanded.

"Killed the girlfriend of the monster who killed my mother?" Buffy asked, very much not herself. The need for vengeance still burned hot inside Buffy and Angel knew it.

Instead of yelling, Angel simply sighed and looked at Buffy as though she were just a child. "You didn't kill Faith, Buffy. She was still alive when she left here."

A look of pure shock and anger flashed across Buffy's face but she didn't say a word. She looked over at Willow, who seemed quite keen on avoiding Buffy's gaze.

"Buffy, do you know what you just did?" Angel asked Buffy, a slight aroma of fear in his words. 

The slayer just glared at him. "No, Angel, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me." She crossed her arms as she waited for his response, annoyance coming off her in waves.

"You just gave Spike the opportunity to vamp Faith. "This time tomorrow, you're going to have not one, but two vampire assassins coming to kill you."

* * *

Mayor Wilkins smiled into his phone. "So, it went as planned?" On the other end, his source was silent. "Well?" Wilkins demanded almost anxiously.

'The rogue slayer was hit during the attack.' His source told him, fearing the mayor's reaction.

To his surprise Wilkins remained calm. "Faith? Well, we don't have to worry about her. She'll be fine." He told the source, sounding very much like his usual self. He slowly hung up the phone and smiled to himself.

"Time for phase four."


End file.
